


Bound to Mend

by Tazz_Dieudonne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of dub-con snuggles at the very start?, F/F, Gerard is a shit head, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Possesive Peter, Scenting, There will probably be sex and the tags will be updated then, bounding, inspired by the The Searching Ceremonies series, mentions of torture, more people survived the fire because reasons, please someone kill Gerard, shout out to KouriArashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazz_Dieudonne/pseuds/Tazz_Dieudonne
Summary: When it is discovered that Kate started the Hale fire there is an epic battle, Kate dies but her actions leave the remaining Hale's and the remaining Argents at each other's throats. A treaty is struck up and Chris offers himself as a sacrifice.Peter and Chris had a fling when they where young.Heavily inspired by KouriArashi's "The Searching Ceremonies"





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Talia and Cora are alive because reasons.  
> Everyone might be a little out of character because I haven't seen Teen Wolf in a long ass time.  
> Victoria did not get bitten because FUCK THE PLOT LINE  
> in-fact fuck all the plot lines.  
> I can't spell for shit, it's free fiction get over it.  
> Talia's husband is Elon (in KouriArashi's pic he's Aaron for some reason and Elon is inspired by him)

# Chapter 1: Departure

It's a somber occasion. Gerard had to be there to make it official, Allison instead on coming, and Victoria holds his bags. Gerard is putting up a good front but he's clearly 10 seconds away from trying to blow it all up again, Allison just clings to him and Victoria strides behind keeping her thoughts to herself.

  
The Hale's are there to meet them.

  
They agreed on neutral ground.

  
Talia is in front eyes still blazing with fury, Elon stands respectfully behind her. Cora and Derek Stand off to the right murmuring to each other. He noted that Scott was not in attended. And on the left, furthest apart from everyone stands Peter. Chris' heart gives a little tug at the sight of the wolf. It's been 20 years sense their foolish childhood romance had violently ended. Those 20 years feel like a chasm opening up underneath him that can't be crossed.

  
Allison's hand tightens on his. She's trying to be brave. He told her nothing bad would happened but of course she was smart enough to know that's a lie. She's so strong, so much stronger than all of them and he feels fierce pride rush through him as he squeeze her hand back. Thoughts of what will happen when the pack gets him alone are pushed to the side of now.

  
Gerard approaches first.

  
"I hope you take pleasure in knowing what this is costing my family."

  
It's a taunt. Peter steps forward.

  
"We do." His grin is more teeth then lip.

  
"Gerard." Chris' voice holds a warning. There was no love lost between them. No one had been able to prove that Gerard had any part in the fire but Chris knew what he knew in his gut. His whole body twitches for a moment remember the beating he received when Gerard had found out about him and Peter.

  
Kate had been killed in battle as she once more tired to burn the Hale house to the ground. But peace negations had been  
full of snide comment and goading. Chris knew Gerard would have liked nothing better then to have the Hale pack try to dismember him and be able to claim self defenses. So Chris had stepped in. Not for Gerard but for Allison and Victoria. He couldn't let them be caught up in the crossfire. He'd put himself on the table, as reconnects. They could do whatever they wanted to him, with the firm understanding that this would end any lingering debts between the two groups. There had been stunned silence and then Peter had stood and spoke for the first time. 'He's mine'. And the deal had been struck.

  
He took a deep breath. Victoria handed him his bag and embraced him quickly. He was glad at least to be leaving on good terms with her. They had their differences but years ago they had decided to stay together in name only. It had created a strong rift, he'd started drinking and she'd gone on more and more dangerous hunts. In then end when Allison was born it had all stopped. They'd talked it through last night and said their goodbyes.

  
He shouldered his bag and turned to Allison. She embraced him hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She didn't say anything either just squeezed as hard as she could and then let go and stepped back. He nodded trying his best to memorize every detail of her face before -

  
He stood and walked to the Hale pack refusing to look back.

  
Allison stood and stared down Peter Hale. He gave her a nod of respect. They had a understanding.  
Gerard tactfully for once doesn't say anything. Chris walks by his without even acknowledging him.

  
"Is that all your bringing?" Peter is the first to approach him. Chris swallows.

  
"I don't need much." It's a half truth. He has a week's worth of clothes, a locket with Allison and Victoria's pictures, and a small sketchbook and some pencils. He'd left everything valuable sentimental and other wise with Victoria. He imagined he wouldn't need any of it. It's not like he was going to last long.

  
He stiffens as Peter takes his arm and steer him towards the car. Talia and the others follow silently. He sneaks one last look over his shoulder at Allison staring defiantly back at him.

  
He's none too gently pushed into the back seat of the car and Peter climbs in after him.

  
Talia and Elon get in the front seats. Cora and Derek wolf out and run into the trees.

  
There's silence in the car and Peter still hasn't let go of his arm. Now free from the need to be stoic for his family Chris' mind races. So they won't just kill him right then and there. His stomach sinks a little, it's to be a long drawn out death then

.  
Peter pulls him close and nuzzles into his neck. Chris has to bite his lip to prevent himself from making any noise. His heart pounds in a way he knows everyone in the car can hear but he can't help it. Peter's touch is so familiar and the way he sniffs at Chris' neck brings him right back to when they were kids, before Gerard knew. They'd meet in the woods after school, sometimes Chris would do his homework in Peter's lap as the wolf just held him tight taking in his smell. The word Mate was never uttered but it always hang there in the air as if just waiting for one of them to say it.

  
A growl from Talia brought him back to the present. Peter shoots her a look but draws himself away from Chris a little.  
The Hale mansion appears before them none too soon. Talia parks and gets out storming away. There's some sort of internal power struggle going on here he can't quite grasp.

  
Peter definitely seems to have claimed him, for one purpose or another, and Talia doesn't seem happy about it. He tries to put it out of his mind and makes a move to exit the car as well. Peter blocks it dragging his hand back from the door handle firmly but not threateningly.

  
"I'd like to have a moment to talk to you."

  
Chris swallows hard.

  
"I want you to know that you will not be killed or harmed in a way that would cause you significant damage. I can't gaurity that one family member or another might ... have a few choice words to say."

  
Chris tries to take it all in. He doesn't know why Peter would be handing him this false hope, maybe it's a taunt. But there's something so serious in Peter's eyes.

  
Peter brakes the contact first and lets go of Chris stepping out of the car. He walks to the door and beacons for Chris to follow. Chris shoulder his bag and walks the remaining steps towards the Hale house.

  
Inside everyone is clearly trying to pretend like everything is normal. Derek and Cora are still in wolf form curled up on the living room floor. Talia is on the phone and Elon is at the dining room table sorting through paperwork. Everyone does their best not to look up when Peter and Chris enter the room but they all seek glances.

  
"We'll be upstairs if that's okay with everyone?"

  
Talia nods stiffly.

  
"I'm ordering pizza is there anything you are allergic to?"

  
It takes Chris a moment to realize the comment is directed at him.

  
"Um, not that I'm aware of."

  
"Good." She turns back to the phone and just like that they are dismissed. Peter guides upstairs. There's a long hallway full of doors presumably leading to bedrooms. Peter takes him all the way down the hall pointing out individual doors.

"That one is Talia's and Elon's I'd advise you never to go in there unless you want your head ripped off, this one is Derek's and it joins with Cora's those two are the worse whispering late into the night. This one's mine." He stops at the the door at the end of the corridor. It's the furthest away from everyone else and there seems to be a few empty rooms between Peter's and the other's.

  
"And this one is yours." He points the door across from his and pulls a key out of his pocket. Chris gives the wolf a stare of utter and complete confusion.

  
"I get a room? You sure you don't want to lock me in the basement or something?"

  
"Are you thinking or running away?"

  
"No."

  
"Then you get a room." Peter unlocks the room and hands the key off to Chris. "I'll come get you when dinner is ready." And with that he disappears. Chris stands for a moment trying to wrap his head around it all before shaking himself of his thoughts and stepping into the room.

  
It's crisp, clean, and simple. There's a large window overlooking the back of the house with a small balcony. A large bed, and empty bookshelf, a desk and dresser. There's another door, which upon opening he finds leads to a bathroom. There's another door in the bathroom presumably leading to the next room over but it's lock.

  
He goes back into the main room and sets his bag down on the bed. He sits for a moment organizing things in his head. Peter is so different from what he remembers, he'd always been intense but now there's something almost unhinged about him even tho he appears to be in complete control of ever movement. Things were different from ever scenario he'd ever imagined and he thought he'd be through them all.

  
They'd take him to the basement. Maybe they'd use their claws, maybe they'd use other things. In most of the scenarios he doesn't make it past the week.

  
Lost in thought the knock at the door starts him.

  
"Dinner's here." It's Peter's voice. He gathers himself and opens the door. The wolf smiles at him and leads him back down into the living room. The TV is one and everyone seems to be gathered around it, pizza boxes are perched on many different surfaces and everyone's eating off of paper plates.

  
Talia and Elon are reclining in the love seat, Cora is on the couch with Derek still in wolf form curled up at her feet, tale flicking back and forth. Peter grabs two plates and fills them with pizza and takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch. He motions to his lap and Chris cautiously walks over. He hesitates and Peter finally just pulls him down into his lap and shoves a plate of food in front of him.

  
They eat in silence all pretending to watch some CSI show. Cora for her part seems genuinely interested and even shouts at the people on the screen for being stupid.

  
"He's right there you idiot."

  
Chris finds that he has much more of a appetite then he previously would have thought. He hadn't eaten anything the night before or that morning afraid he'd just throw it back up. When he'd done with the slices on his plate he's still hungry but not sure if he's allowed to get up. Peter seems to sense this hand hands Chris his empty plate.

  
"Grab me a few more slices, dear."

  
Chris tries not to be phased by the familiarity in Peter's voice. He tries not to remember all the times Peter would call him little endearing names.

  
He loads up the plates once more and sits down in Peter's lap without coaxing this time. He should feel frightened, he should be scared out of him mind by the way Peter is treating him. Building him up only to make it all that more deviating when he's dragged down the basement and tortured. But he just can't help it. After all these years he'd never found anyone he felt quite at home with as he did with Peter. He feels like he's falling further and further into some sort of horrible trap but it's all worth it for the tender way Peter's arm wraps around his waist and the way Peter's breath feels on the back of his neck.

  
When they are both full Peter set's their plates aside and wraps both arms around Chris. He can't stop himself from sinking into Peter's embrace and letting the wolf sent his neck again.

  
"Peter." Talia's voice is tight. Peter growls. "Can I have a word with you?" It's not a request and for a moment Chris think's Peter is going to refuse. But then he gently lifts Chris out of his lap and follows Talia out of the room. Everyone quickly glances back at the TV. Chris holds his breath straining to hear the conversation, for once quite envious of the other wolves hearing.

  
".... making a scene... " That's Talia.

  
"He's mine."

  
"I only agreed to this because ... Gerard ... the pack ..." An action scene brakes out on the TV and her words get lost in the gun fire. Then everything goes quiet for a moment just in time for everyone including Chris to hear,

  
"He's my mate."

  
The room suddenly stills and everyone looks at Chris again. His eyes are firmly glued to the wall that separates him and Peter. There's a long pause, Cora turns off the TV.

  
"Is it true?" She looking at Chris as if trying to decide how best to dismember him.

  
Derek picks his head up. Talia comes storming back into the room and before anyone can do anything grabs Chris by the shirt and hauls him up fury in her eyes.

  
"Is it true?" She demands of him harshly, her eyes glow red. Chris gulps.

  
"We ... "

  
"We were dating in secret for a year in high school." Peter says smugly. Talia turns her gaze on him. How in the world he managed to keep that a secret in a house full of wolves Chris had no idea. "I knew he was my mate the day we met." Chris gulps. "He dumped me before I had a chance to say it." Peter clarifies.

  
Talia's grip losses a little and Chris' feet are finally allowed to touch the floor.

  
"I can't deal with this right now."

  
He'd seen wolves change before but it amazes him every time. Talia just wolf's out and runs out the door. Elon follows her and Derek curls closer to his sister whimpering. Of all the things he wanted causing the Hale family more pain and hardship wasn't one of them. He ... well in the past few months with Allison and Scott he'd had to rethink some things. And with Kate's true identity revealed he didn't quite know where he stood between hunters and wolves. Nothing was quite as cut and dry as he'd previously believed. But he knew two thing for sure. The Hale's didn't deserve this and he could not longer go on pretending that his feelings for Peter had ever vanished.


	2. A Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for descriptions of child abuse!  
> Stupid me now there has to actually be a plot

**Chapter 2: A Truth**

 

Three days before the exchange 

"I would make a little red riding hood joke but I'd hate to find out if you are actually any good with the bow." Peter emerged from the shadows, he tossed and apple in the air idly. Allison quirked an eyebrow and and shot the apple out of the air while maintaining perfect eye contact with Peter. He nodded appreciatively.

 "Let's talk about my father."

 "I assumed that's why you asked me here."

 "You're not going to kill him." Peter's grin was full of teeth. Allison continues unfazed. "We both know this compromise isn't going to last. You'll take Chris home, torture him, and kill him. But it won't satisfy your need for revenge. It will fuel Gerard's already unstable nature and he'll start an all out war but not before I slip into your house and slit your throat."

 "Who's to say I don't want that?" Peter purred.

 She puts her hand in her pocket and Peter tenses for a fight but instead she draws out a small heart shaped locket. All the air leaves Peter's lungs.

 "How did you get that." He snarls.

"I thought it was an early anniversary gift for my mom so imagine my surprise when I opened it up and found your picture inside." She tosses the locket to Peter and he catches it. He turns it over and over in his hands.

"Who else knows?"

"Just me." She shrugs.

"He must have kept it as a souvenir. Did he ever tell you the tale of how he tricked me? How he gained my trust and -"

"You want to rebuild the pack right?" Peter doesn't acknowledge that. "Scott's bite was a strategic move."

"Talia bit him because he was going to die otherwise. It's is own fault for wondering into the woods, chasing rumors of wolves gone wild ..."

"A strategic move. Think of Chris as another."

"You want me to turn your father into a werewolf?"

"You're going to do everything in your power to make sure Talia or any of the others don't hurt him, including turning him if you think it would help."

"You realized I can't turn him myself?"

"I have full confidence that you will find a way." She smiles at him.  

   "Using a man's own heart against him is cold. When I first hear you might be joining our pack I thought you'd make an excellent right hand, all moral and just," Peter takes a step closer "but now I see you just might come to replace me as left hand."  

She just shrugs.

"Keep my father alive and you won't have to find out what else I can do." There's a cold resolution in her eyes that leaves Peter with the feels she'd move heaven and earth to protect her father.

"I won't hurt him."

"You won't let anyone else hurt him."

"I won't let anyone else hurt him."

"Good. We have a understanding then."

Peter throws the locket back to her.

"Bury it somewhere. Whatever me and Chris had is gone." And with that he sinks back into the shadows. Allison lets out a small sigh of relief, pockets the locket, and heads out herself keeping a eye out as she quietly treks through the woods.

Currently 

Chris slinks back to the room after that, he refuses to think of it as 'his' room. He refuses to get attached. Something had been nagging at him all day. He tired to leave the past alone but clearly that was no longer an option. He tossed and turned trying in vain to sleep before finally flinging off the covers. There were something things he needed to say and he needed to say them before he loses the nerve to all together.

Stepping out into the hallway he was relieved to find that there was light spilling from under Peter's door. Without giving himself time to think better of it he knocked lightly on the door.

"It's not locked."

Trying the handle he found that to be true and slowly opened the door. Peter's room was small in comparison to what he would have expected. There was a pile of cousins on the window seat overlooking the forest. A bookshelf crammed with books. A large king sized bed dominated most of the room. Locked in a glass case there was an impressive array of weapons and devices that made Chris shutter.

He turned his attention to Peter who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"There's something I want to tell you before ... Before I lose the chance too.” Peter looks up at him lazely from where he’s leaning in the doorway to the bathroom. “When … When I told you all those things -"

"You said I was stupider than you gave me credit for, that you were using me to get to my family and I quote 'I could never be with a wolf, you disgust me in every single way'." Peter’s voice was flat betraying no emotion.

Chris winces. He closes the door behind him even though he doubts that will stop any wolf who might want to overhear this conversation. For a moment all the things he could say flashed through his mind each on seeming less adequate then the last,

'My father made me.'

'He said he's hurt you if I didn't.'

'I thought I was doing what was right'

"Well." Peter sounded impatient. Chris grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled in over his head and then turned his back on the wolf. He heard Peter's sharp intake of breath.

He knew what his back looked like. It had never really healed right. Gerard had strung him up and beat him with a belt. When he grew tired of that he'd turn the belt around and used the buckle to cut deep into Chris' flesh. His right shoulder never really recovered from one of those particularly deep cuts and still spammed occasionally. He'd never been able to reliable hold a bow again and was forced to learn to shoot with his left.

"Gerard found out. I don't know how. He told me ... He said he'd kill you if I didn't break it off."

"And this?" Peter was right behind him, breath hot on his neck.

"After, I ... I wasn't repentant enough." It was the word Gerard had used.

"May I?" Peter reached out a hand tentatively. Chris gave a tight nod. His fingers were warm. There was places he couldn't feel through all the scar tissue. He'd never let anyone do this, Victory avoided even looking at his back and Allison, he could never let Allison see it. Peter's hands were gentle running over the bumpy skin. He could feels something pulsing through Peter to him.

"I doesn't hurt anyone." He knew wolves could take pain away. Peter had done it once when he'd fallen and scraped up his knees.

"I should have known." Peter's voice was horas.

"You were angry and I was quite convincing."

"That's no excuse."

Chris turn around slowly facing Peter.

"We've both done so much to each other. I let you think I hated you for so many years. Kate ... Talia ... There's too much here too much history, this was a bad idea, I'm sorry."

He tires to pull away but Peter doesn't let go.

"No." He says firmly. "I want this. I want you."

Chris lets himself be pulled back.

"I want you too." A single tear runs down Chris' cheek. Peter guides him slowly to the bed, Chris resist for a moment, he's not ready they just too much going on, but Peter shushes him.

"I will never do anything to you that you don't want me to."

Chris believes him. He might be all kinds of stupid or crazy, but he believes him.

They sink into the bed and Peter wraps his arms around Chris throwing the blankets over them. Chris sighs and sinks back into the embrace. He's exhausted and Peter doesn't stop him from falling asleep.

It so easy to slip back into it, easier then it should be. Waking up in Peter's arms brings him back to the days when they'd dose off together in the woods and he'd wake up feeling like they were capable of anything as long as they had each other. Peter presses closer to Chris and his stomach grumbles.

"Sounds like you could use some food." Chris whispers turning around to face Peter.

"Muuuu. Pizza's all gone."

"Well it's a good thing I know how to cook then." Chris mutters.

It takes some coaxing but eventually he gets Peter up. Secretly he's glad no one is in the living room when the make it down stairs. He finds the makings of pancakes in the fridge and after asking Peter for the nth time if it was okay sets to work making some.

The last few are just coming out of the pan when footsteps are heard on the stairs. Peter tenses and Chris holds his breath. Talia enters the kitchen.

She surveys Chris with piercing eyes.

"Do you want some?" Chris offers the plate of steaming hot pancakes. Talia looks at Peter.

"They aren't poised, I watched him make them."

She looks at Chris before sitting down at the kitchen counter and motioning for Chris to hand over the plate. Peter is halfway through his own and Chris dishes out some for himself before handing Talia hers. He sits down. He’s not sure how to act around her, she is the alpha of the house after all.

"We have the house to ourselves for the moment so I believe this would be a good time to talk."

Chris suddenly finds himself without an appetites. Peter keeps eating as if nothing is going on.

"Do you want the bite?" It's an odd question right out of the gate and honestly not even something Chris had considered.

"I - I wasn't aware I'd have a say in the matter." When they were young and naive the bite seemed like some magic cure to all their problems, Chris would be part of the pack and no one could take him away from Peter then. But Chris' obligations to his family and his own misconceptions about wolves had met that he shut down the conversation every time Peter asked.

"I believe we will all have to accept that you are Peter's mate and as such the circumstances that you are here under have changed." Oh no. Did that mean the deal was off? The war might begin again. His heart started pounding. Allison -

Peter's hands covered his.

"As long as Gerard doesn't cause any trouble neither will we." He looks at Talia for confirmation, she nods.

"I want- " Talia looks like she's trying to swallow something hard "I have invited Allison to make a place for herself here. Scott and his mom have been debating for a while and they have decided to move in as well."

There's a long pause as he lets that sink in.

"Allison's mom?" He's almost afraid to ask.

"Victoria will not be allowed anywhere near these premises, nor will Gerard. This is non-negotiable. Your daughter may of course still interact with Victoria but Gerard is another thing."

"I don't want her anywhere near that man." The conviction in his own voice startles him.

It was something Victoria and he had discussed before he left. Gerard was not to stay in their lives. She'd agreed, he wasn't safe for Allison to be around his. Of course they both

knew banning him from Allison all together would only drive her towards him. Because of Chris' sacrifice he wasn't able to be there and Victoria had to bare the burden. After things had cooled off she'd sit Allison down and tell her what the score was. Chris believed in his daughters own inner compass to tell her what was true.

"And Gerard is to never come near Chris again." Peter's voice calm, so calm it was dangerous. "If he does I will rip him to shreds contact or no contract."

Talia gives Peter a look that seems to say she'll have more to say on the matter but not right this very moment.

"The bite." She draws them back to the original conversation topic. Peter looks at him expectedly.

"I'll ... I'll have to think about it."

"If, God forbid, it came to a matter for your life?"

"Then I suppose yes, I mean if that's alright with you?"

"You're Peter's mate." That didn't really answer the question.

 Meanwhile

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this." Melissa sighs putting the last box into the moving van. She looks over her shoulder at the house.

"The rent's free, the food's good ... what more could you ask for?" Scott looks back at the house too.  Melissa sighs.

"It's almost hard to leave isn't it?"

"Yah." Scott hugs his mom.

"So. Werewolves. What should I be expecting?" She settles into the driver's seat. Scott shrugs.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to my nice formatting or why it's all weird. I'll try to figure this out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been while. I started this pic like 3 days before I went back to school and school's been kicking my ass every sense.

Chris makes lunch, pasta and meat balls where the only things the Hales really had in their fridge. He doesn't know how many will be home so he makes as much as he can figuring left overs can't be a bad idea in a house full of wolves. Talia is some where in the house but sense their conversation has been avoiding him. Peter sits at the counter watching his every move lazily. They don't talk, there's pliantly to talk about but they don't. The silence is comfortable enough and Chris is glad to just loose himself in the task a hand trying to forget all the confusing feeling running around his head.

Mate. He'd never thought of himself as one for that kind of commitment. The marriage between him and Victoria had been rushed and when things fell apart they had gone their separate ways each seeking out others company. But never for the long term, a quick fuck here and one night stand there. When Allison was born it had tampered off some, neither of them could really just disappear all evening anymore. Still sometimes Victoria would take off or Chris would, both pretending it had to do with business. 

From the limited amount he knew being a mate was different from marriage, it was deeper. 

Peter's eye bore into him as if trying to see into his soul. 

It's perfect timing when there's a knock at the door, Peter stands but Talia gets there first. Scott McCall and his mother enter. They both look around bewildered, taking in the big house. 

"Welcome, please make yourselves at home."

It doesn't take wolf sense to hear the way Talia's voice had suddenly gone soft. Maybe she was only harsh on Chris and everyone else would get to see a better side of her. He pushed that thought out of his head.

"Mr. Argent?"

Scott's voice brings him back. 

"Yes?"

"I'm just ... surprised to see you." 

"You can call me Chris, it seems as though we shall be living together."

"Yah." Scott just stares at him for another moment before turning back to his mother who just shrugs. 

"Food will be ready in a moment if anyone is hungry."

Talia shoots him a cryptic look, Peter starts pulling plates and utensils out of the cupboard. 

"Let me show you your rooms first." Talia motions them upstairs. Chris breaths a sigh of relief. Peter looks at him and grins. 

In no time at all they are all set around the table in what has to be the most awkward family dinner Chris has ever attended and that's really saying something. Talia sits at the head, Melissa gets the place of honor at her right and Scott next to her. Peter takes Talia's left and Chris next to him. Before he sits he notices Peter pull his chair just a little closer. 

"I didn't know you cooked." Scott if the first to speak. 

"Just picked it up along the way." Gerard hated that he cooked, he'd always say something about it being the woman duty. When he was younger it has been a way of escaping right under everyone's nose because no one else in the family wanted to kitchen it became his place. When he married Victoria Gerard had assumed this would stop but after the first few times she managed to actually set fire to the kitchen Chris had assumed his previous role. Both Allison and Victoria were eternal grateful and never said a word about the oddity of his skill. 

"This is quite good." Peter's voice is smooth as silk. There's a long pause. 

"I wish I had had some fresher tomatoes." 

"Peter you should take him shopping."

Everyone looks at Talia. 

"He clearly enjoys cooking."

A tense silence. 

"Chris ... " She takes a deep breath. "I didn't mean to presume anything but your sent of contentment has been filling this house every sense breakfast." 

Peter just smiles at him. Scott nods, Melissa looks baffled but just keeps eating. The door opens. Elon puts his coat on the coat hanger and waltzes into the kitchen. He looks at the table. 

"We haven't had a home cooked meal sense -"

Peter goes tense and Talia's eyes flash. Elon sighs. 

"Help yourself." Chris waves to the bowel on the counter. Elon takes the dish and loads up sitting at the posit end from Talia. 

"Your work?" Elon nods to Chris. Chris nods back. "It's good." 

"Thank you." Chris could never get a proper read off Elon. He father had his own opinions mostly about the oddity of a female dominated family. Gerard had made it very clear he say Elon as week for his lack of position but when the man say down he could sense something settle over the table. Everyone seemed to breathe little easier. Talia wasn't as tense and Peter seemed to loose some of his hard edge. Anyone with eyes could see Elon was an essential part of the pack serving his own unique role just like everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vision but I'm not the best at executing visions.  
> Derek/Stiles might be making an appearance because I love them.  
> Talia/Melissa is part of that vision that may come to fruition.


End file.
